Izzy's Story Begins
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: Isobel is a regular girl from our universe until one day when she is dragged into her favourite video game. How will she cope and will she ever get back home? Rated T for violence and some swearing. TO BE REWRITTEN!
1. Destiny Islands

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts it belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I don't own any characters from the game, only my OC Izzy.**_

I headed into my bedroom, switching my television on. I'd just returned home from school and decided to play my favourite video game, Kingdom Hearts. I turned on my Playstation 2, it originally belonged to my elder brother Ryan but when he went to university he gave it to me, and put in the game. I smiled to myself as I grabbed the controller and sat on the bed. I pressed 'New Game' and hummed the game's main theme as I waited. I love that song, Simple and Clean, I know most of the lyrics. I gasped as I suddenly felt a strange sensation in my body. I felt myself losing consciousness, the last thing I saw was my handdrawn picture of Sora and Kairi sat on a log with Riku stood nearby, which took me a few weeks to complete and was my favourite drawing. That was also one of my favourite cutscenes in the game.

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt really warm, and I was sure that was an ocean I could hear. I frowned knowing there was no ocean in London. I saw a blue sky above me and that I was on a beach. Definitely not London, then. Maybe somewhere coastal. I glanced around and slowly got to my feet. I looked behind me and gasped - this looked exactly like Destiny Islands! The starting world of Kingdom Hearts!

I moved towards the cabins here. I was obviously on the small islet where the children played, I could see the main island nearby. There were two cabins, one was on the beach and the other on a small hill. I heard the sound of voices and made my way towards them. It was them. Sora, Riku and Kairi. They seemed to be in the middle of a race, Riku and Sora were the ones racing while Kairi shouted encouragement to both boys. She looked surprised when she saw me watching.  
"Hi!" Kairi smiled at me. I'd always got the impression playing the first game that she was a friendly person, happy to speak to strangers. It seemed I was right.  
"Hey." I smiled back. "I'm Isobel, call me Izzy for short."  
"Kairi. Those two are Sora and Riku."  
"They seem pretty competitive." I grinned seeing Riku winning the race and smirking playfully at his younger friend.  
"Oh, they are. You should see them swordfighting." Kairi giggled. Riku strolled over to us since he'd won, looking a little smug, Sora trailing behind.  
"That was an awesome race!" I told the boys. "I'm Izzy." I giggled seeing both boys slightly embarrassed, especially Sora. I guess because a girl saw him lose.

That night I slept on the floor of one of the cabins. Kairi had questioned why I didn't come to the main island, and I quickly made up a (sort of) lie that I was from another world and the adults may not like me being here. Kairi had accepted this and even brought me some essentials from the main island - a pillow and blanket, some food and a hairbrush. It was late in the evening, or I assumed so by the dark, when I groggily opened my eyes. A small moment of fear gripped me before I remembered where I was. As I explored the cabin I found a room inside that hadn't been available in the game. I discovered a chest and slowly opened it, finding a sword inside. I gasped and slowly picked it up, taking it out of the sheath to look at before I decided to take it. I then found a full length mirror inside the room.

I'm not vain, but I decided to check my reflection. The girl looking back at me had a heart shaped face, not exactly beautiful but not ugly either. I had green eyes and long black hair to my lower back (something Mum and I constantly fight about, she thinks I should get it cut) and wore my school uniform - a dark red blazer over a white polo shirt with a black skirt just past my knees, white socks and black dolly shoes. I blew my fringe out of my eyes as I left the cabin. I frowned seeing the sky had gone black and stormy. That meant this was...

I quickly braided my hair to keep it out of the way before running outside to see Sora here fighting Heartless with a wooden sword. I ran over to help him. It took a few minutes for me to get used to fighting with the sword and even then I missed most of the Heartless. I'd have to keep practising with it. We made our way further onto the island and found Riku stood looking out to sea.  
"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora called out to the elder boy. Riku didn't even turn around.  
"The door has opened..." Riku said. I frowned, remembering this scene.  
"What?" Sora asked in confusion.  
"The door has opened, Sora. Now we can go to the outside world." Riku explained.  
"Riku. Maybe you shouldn't go." I wanted to stop him from going down a path I knew led to sorrow and darkness. Riku ignored me like I hadn't spoken.  
"What about Kairi?" Sora asked.  
"Kairi's coming with us." Riku replied. "But once we step through we may never be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no going back."  
"Riku!" I shouted. He glanced at me, but didn't speak. He looked back to Sora.  
"This may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us." Riku continued. He held a hand out for Sora to take. Sora ran towards him but froze seeing a dark portal appear under our feet, while one also appeared under Riku's. We found ourselves being dragged into the portals, Sora desperately trying to reach Riku.


	2. Traverse Town

Sora and I looked around. He hadn't been expecting that, and it feels weird when it actually happens to you. I glanced at Sora and saw that he had the Keyblade now. We fought our way through more Heartless before arriving in the 'Secret Place'. We saw Kairi inside.  
"Kairi!" Sora called out. Kairi turned at the sound of his voice.  
"Sora..." she sounded sleepy. I frowned hating this part of the game. I knew what happened but it still felt painful. Kairi reached out towards us but flew straight through our bodies.

A huge gust of wind blew us out of the cave. We landed on the sand but saw most of the island gone. Looking behind us we saw a huge monster. I glared at it - this was the first boss of the game. The amount of hours I spent on it when I first played Kingdom Hearts was unreal! Anyway, we ran at the creature. I mostly acted as a distraction by letting it attack me rather than Sora. Apparently, I was in video game logics because although it hurt when it hit me it never killed me. I smirked when Sora landed the killing blow to the creature. I quickly grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him towards something we could grab onto. We held on for dear life but Sora began to lose his grip. I grabbed his arm but we both ended up flying up into the portal.

I was awoken by a dog licking my face. I realised I must have lost consciousness when I fell into the portal that creature made. I opened my eyes and saw Pluto, the pet dog of Mickey Mouse. King Mickey in this universe. Seeing me awake the dog moved on to Sora.  
"What a dream..." Sora moaned as he opened his eyes.  
"It wasn't a dream." I sadly informed him. Sora clambered to his feet.  
"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. I opened my mouth to tell him but quickly closed it again.

We ended up wandering the town, looking for either Pluto (who ran off after waking us) or information. We entered the Accessory Shop to find out more.  
"Hey there, how can I..." the blonde shop owner (I forgot his name, I never played Final Fantasy so his name slipped my mind) cut himself off seeing two kids. "Aw, it's only a pair of kids."  
"I'm not a kid. And the name's Sora!"  
"Izzy." I introduced myself.  
"Okay, okay, simmer down." the man tried to placate Sora. "Why the long faces? You guys lost?"  
"N-" Sora began before I cut him off.  
"Yeah. Where are we?"  
"This is Traverse Town, of course!"  
"So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked.  
"Sora! Don't be rude!" I scolded. Sora just looked expectantly at the man.  
"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" He told Sora. So that was his name! "Anyway, I'm not sure what your talkin' about but this sure ain't your island." Cid told us. Sora had explained about the island and the quest to find Sora and Kairi.

We headed back out into the town. A door saying 'Second District' was nearby and we decided to go through. We watched in shock as a woman ran closer to us before falling to the ground. A heart floated out of her body and created a new Heartless. Her body then disappeared.

A group of Heartless surrounded us soon after. Sora easily defeated them with the Keyblade. We made our way into a hotel, looking for help. It was empty. We left out the back door, fighting more Heartless outside. We headed inside a house, I recognised it as where the Dalmatians lived. We looked around and agreed to help find the puppies that were missing. More fights with the Heartless ensued when we left that house.

We headed back to the First District and the Accessory Shop. We chatted to Cid for a bit before leaving the shop.  
"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A man said. I knew _**this**_ voice. Leon.  
"Who are you?" Sora asked.  
"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." Leon continued, ignoring Sora's question. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora sounded annoyed.  
"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." Leon ordered.  
"What? There's no way you're getting this!"  
"Alright, have it your way." Leon challenged. I moved to sit on a nearby wall to watch - this fight had nothing to do with me.

The boys were pretty evenly matched, but in the end Leon won.  
"Hey, you found it. Nice going, Leon." Ninja girl said. I frowned unable to remember her name either. Euphie? Something like that.  
"Still... It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon replied.  
"He may just surprise you." I spoke up. Leon looked my way. "He's stronger than he seems."

Leon took me and Sora to the hotel. I sat on the bed flicking through a book waiting for Sora to awaken. I finally heard moaning coming from him and glanced over. He slowly opened his eyes. The girl, Yuffie, leaned over him.  
"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up!" Sora rubbed his head as he came to. "You ok?"  
"I guess..." Sora replied. He didn't sound okay.  
"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Yuffie explained. I looked at Sora with a frown - poor kid.  
"I'm so glad your okay, Kairi." Sora told Yuffie. I glared at Leon for obviously giving the kid a concussion.  
"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

"You gave him a concussion, Leon!" I yelled at the man.  
"You might have overdone it, Squall." Yuffie agreed.  
"That's Leon."  
"The Keyblade." Sora interrupted.  
"We had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. Turns out that's how they were tracking you."  
"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe you of all people are the chosen one." Leon said.  
"Believe it." I stated.

After Leon and Yuffie explained about the different worlds we left the hotel; heading into danger.


	3. Leaving Traverse Town

We headed into the Third District, me and Sora. I was honestly nervous about going inside, knowing there was a boss fight here. Although, I also knew this is where we would meet Donald Duck and Goofy. We headed further into the district. We looked up hearing a loud bang and saw Donald and Goofy falling towards us. I ran a bit aways but they landed on top of Sora, knocking him to the ground. They were excited seeing the Keyblade in his hand, and I giggled at their exclamation of 'the key!'.

Before I could even offer a hand to help the boys up we heard banging and Heartless appeared. We quickly fought them off. That's when the big boss decided to show. I groaned to myself as I got into a fighting stance. I attacked the limbs of the boss first, with the boys following my lead. A few potions later, we defeated the boss. I smirked at the place where it was before turning to the boys.

"So you were looking for me?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy nodded.  
"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon explained.  
"Well, you found the brat." I told them, earning a glare from Sora. I laughed and ruffled his hair, I was beginning to see the kid as a younger brother.  
"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy invited.  
"We should go with them. We can look for Riku and Kairi." I said to Sora, who was looking thoughtful. Donald and Goofy began whispering amongst themselves, and Leon stepped forward.  
"Sora, Izzy. Go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I started to walk back towards the First District. I decided to meet them there.

A few minutes later, I was eating in the cafe in the First District. I'd gotten hungry waiting for the trio to arrive. I saw them arrive and got up, paying for my meal before heading over to them.  
"Izzy! I thought you'd disappeared too!" Sora looked worried. I smiled, pulling him into a headlock.  
"I wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself, kid."  
"I'm not a kid!" Sora pouted at me, making me laugh. I then turned to the other two.  
"Hi! I'm Isobel, call me Izzy for short."  
"I'm Donald Duck, this is Goofy." Donald introduced, I nodded and we headed onto the gummy ship.

"Hey, can I drive this ship?" I asked. Donald looked at me like I just grew two heads before sitting in the driving seat, Goofy heading to the passenger seat leaving me and Sora to explore the ship. We found the ship had just three bedrooms - we'd have to work something out later regarding sleeping arrangements - and was bigger than I thought it would be.


End file.
